The present embodiments relate to increasing the bending strength of a tube in a connection region.
Different types of tubes are used in everyday life and technology. Tubes serve as flexible tubing for the transportation of solid, liquid and gaseous substances. Tubes may be used where pipelines cannot be deployed for physical or economic reasons, for example, at movable output and destination sites, locations that are difficult to access, or where pipes would be too heavy or too expensive. Tubes are also used as protective sheathing or for insulation.
Cable trees, for example, which supply robot arms, are carried in flexible tubes, such as corrugated tubes, to protect the cable trees from external influences.
Tubes are generally manufactured and sold as low cost goods by the meter. Accordingly, it is not possible, at least without significant outlay, to achieve different levels of rigidity along a tube. However, a greater rigidity is frequently desirable at points where the tube is secured to a device housing and where significant bending regularly occurs, to prevent the tube kinking too much at these points and being damaged in the process. At the same time long tubes tend to oscillate when moved in a certain manner and this can also be prevented or at least limited by greater rigidity at the tube connection points.